casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Best Served Cold
"Best Served Cold" is the 971st episode of Casualty and the 10th episode of the 30th series. It was preceded by "One Shot" and followed by "Avoidable Harm". It was directed by Jo Johnson and written by Nick Fisher. Synopsis Alicia seems to hit it off with Connie and when that ends up in her being late, Lily isn't impressed. Connie wants Alicia to sit her exams but Lily isn't convinced that she should. Connie seems to change her mind about Alicia after talking to Lily. Jacob is angered when Connie tells him that the has been no action taken against the police officer who shot him and is determined to get justice. A man named Russell hits his 'friend' in the face with a frying pan in order to make him bleed. He then stitches him up and they go out onto the street looking to scam someone. The 'Friend' runs out in front of a van and is hit, he then pulls the stitches from his head to make it look like it was the drivers fault. Russell and his 'friend' Eddie are brought into the ED, when Eddie is taken to x-ray Russell tries to get Jacob in on the scam but only ends up angering him further. Eddie has to have a shoulder reduction but when Cal asks Alicia she wants to use a different method. Lily seems annoyed at her confidence and says no but with Charlie and Cal all backing Alicia, Lily has to give in. When Jacob learns that it is an insurance scam he tries to get on side with Russell. It seems that Eddie's only other injuries are 2 cracked ribs and the small head wound but when he starts to worsen they discover there is more than he is letting on. There is serious damage to the head and he starts to fit in the scanner. After more complications Connie has to take him into theatre. Jacob receives some CCTV footage of the accident but when Russell tells him they will only find blame in Eddie he becomes frustrated. As they get ready to take Eddie to theatre Russell watches in and Jacob loose his cool, dragging Russell into resus and forcing him to look at Eddie. He just about ready to punch him when Connie walks in and manages to convince him not too. There are two men opposite each other at a fishing lake but after the owner sees the other guy (Jurek) bagging up a fish he becomes annoyed and goes over to see him. They start to argue and the paramedics are later called. With Jurek having a 'Gaff' in his head and the other with a Knife in his shoulder. Still fighting over the fish they are forced to bring it into the ED, much to the annoyance of the staff. Robyn and Max take the Carp into the staff room when everyone agrees that it can't stay in cubicles. The other fisherman soon tells Alicia that he named the fish Vanessa after his daughter after she passed away from leukaemia. When Big Mac breaks the news that the fish has died the man are once again at each others throats. As the man drops to the floor Lily takes him into resus. When Jurek finds out the fish was named after his daughter he feels bad and with Dylan and Max's help he manages to revive the fish. The other fisherman goes into VF but Lily manages to bring him around. With Big mac and Max's help the two fisherman take the carp back to the lake and release her into the water.